


Butter Pecan

by Dokuhan



Category: Free!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#SWAG2016 Prompt - ayooo team French Fries.</p><p>Prompt: Rin is even more emotional than normal during pregnancy.</p><p>Sousuke has to deal with his husband's crazy cravings and mood swings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butter Pecan

Sousuke's life was a living hell.  
  
Okay, no, that wasn't true. But after the day he'd had, Sousuke felt that he was more than entitled to exaggerate just a little bit, for his own sanity. Because he could feel it cracking at the edges with each passing moment.  
  
When Rin had told him about the pregnancy months ago, Sousuke had been happier than he could ever imagine. They were finally coming to a point in their lives together, just a little over a year after Rin's retirement from professional swimming and just under two years after Sousuke relocated to Australia to be with him, where a baby seemed totally feasible and it seemed like a logical step in their relationship. Sure they hadn't been trying to get pregnant, but it seemed like a sign of greater things to come.  
  
It was pretty great...for a while. Until shit hit the fan and continued to splatter on the walls for what seemed like an unending eternity.  
  
A half an hour earlier, Sousuke had found himself wide awake in bed - jerked out of slumber suddenly by a violent shake.  
  
"Sooooouuuusuke..." came a long, keening whine from the other side of the bed, "I'm hungry."  
  
And that's how Sousuke found himself outside of a 7/11 and 2:45AM on a Wednesday, still in a pair of mesh shorts and ratty hoodie that he had went to sleep in the night before.  
  
Rin sat next to him, looking like he was on the verge of dozing off - which was totally not cool, because if he was just going to go back to sleep he should have stayed at home like Sousuke suggested. But no, he just had to come along and "keep him company". Bull shit.  
  
He tapped his hands on the steering wheel, "Are you sure that's what you want? You're not going to change your mind again?"  
  
Rin huffed and rolled his eyes, " _Yes,_ Sousuke. You don't have to treat me like a child."  
  
"I'm just saying, yesterday you wanted me to pick up stuff to make pasta - but when I got back home you asked me to cook stir-fry instead. And then you couldn't eat it because the smell you sick."  
  
"It's because of the _onions_ , Sousuke. The _onions_ made me feel sick."  
  
"Right...right." Sousuke sighed, "I just want to make sure that's what you exactly want."  
  
"Yes! Now come on, I'm hungry and tired. I want to eat and go back to bed."  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll be right back." Sousuke unbuckled his seat belt and made his way out of the car. When he walked into the store, he was met by a large burst of air-conditioning that made his legs and feet feel cold. Lovely. Awesome. Great. He knew he should have grabbed sneakers instead of the flip flops he kept closest the the door.  
  
Ignoring the slightly numbing feeling in the tips of his toes, he started off on his errands. First, he made his way over to the chips, grabbing the two flavors Rin had _specifically_ suggested - Burger Rings (which sounded so gross, ew) and Toobs (who names a product that?? who???). Second, he grabbed a water for Rin and another himself since he figured he might as well get something if was going to be up to. Finally, he walked over to the ice cream section - the current bane of his existence. The ice cream had been the reason Rin woke him up in the first place, insisting the chocolate chip cookie dough in the freezer wasn't enough and he _needed_ pistachio or the baby would be upset. The chips had only come up in the car ride over.  
  
He placed the chips and bottles of water on the floor, between his feet as he reached deep, deep, deep into the freezer to grab the last carton of pistachio ice cream. When it was finally in his possession, he grabbed everything else off the floor and carried it over to the register. As the lady in front started to scan his items, his phone buzzed in his pocket.  
  


  
**_凛_ **  
_Changed my mind.  
_Can you get butter pecan instead?__  


  
  
Sousuke sighed and reached over to grab the ice cream, just happening to touch it as the same time the cashier did as well. Their hands touched and the entire room felt a million times cooler. She gave him a strange look.  
  
In the two years Sousuke had spent in Australia, his English had gotten pretty decent. He still had a hard time if people spoke way too fast and he had to repeat things sometimes if people couldn't understand his accent, but he wasn't totally helpless. But at that moment, either from tiredness or embarrassment, any knowledge he had about the language flew out the window.  
  
"Sir...I can't understand a word you're saying..." the cashier said slowly, probably reacting to whatever he'd said on impulse.  
  
"Ice cream...changed mind. My husband..." he pulled his hand away and sighed, before rubbing his face to gain his composure. Luckily he was able to get his words back, "My husband has pregnancy cravings. He wants different ice cream."  
  
"Ah," the cashier nodded and handed the ice cream back to him, "I understand. Go ahead."  
  
"Thank you." He kept his head low as he switched out ice creams and went back to the counter.  
  
As the cashier was putting his stuff in a bag, she tossed in a plastic package with disposable utensils. "Just in case he wants to eat it right away. Best of luck."  
  
Sousuke bowed his head at her, because at that point he was too tired and mentally fried to do anything else. He bolted out of the store without saying another word.  
  
When he got back to the car, he practically shoved the bag into Rin's lap. "Here. There's a spoon inside." He placed his forehead on the steering wheel.  
  
"Oh! Awesome, I'm starving." He dug his way into the bag and immediately grabbed the goddamn, stupid ice cream and ripped the spoon out of it's container. He took a bite, then two, and paused for a bit. "Hm...maybe I should have stuck with the pistachio."  
  
Sousuke's head shot up at that and he looked straight ahead, contemplating yelling at his very pregnant, very picky husband. Rin had absolutely no clue what he had gone through, but he acted like it was so easy to just get up in the middle of the night and satisfy a momentary craving.  
  
"But," Rin suddenly continued, and Sousuke turned to face him instead. Rin had a small smile as he got another spoonful, "This is good too. Thank you, Sousuke."  
  
And how could he stay mad at that face? Dammit. Rin made him too soft. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to his temple, "Anything for you...you big crybaby."

**Author's Note:**

> I stayed up until 6AM to write this trash, I'm sorry.


End file.
